


Gallifrey

by catspaw439



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 11th doctor thinks back about his history with his home planet of Gallifrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gallifrey

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything that you recognize. Thanks for reading! This oneshot is dedicated to my cousin Autumn, a whovian who recently celebrated her 14th birthday. Happy Birthday Autumn!

Gallifrey.  
Just one word. Three syllables. One planet home to billions of peoples. One place that I once called home. One place I might call home again.

Some days it is hard to believe that I lived there once so many centuries past. So many memories. I grew up there and loved there. I had friends there and I had a family there. Something that for I time I took with me.

Susan and I ran off in a big blue box. Ah Susan. I miss her. Among all the billions of people we met on our travels she was the only one that truly understood where I was coming from.

Don't get me wrong we fought sometimes but she was my granddaughter, and I loved her. Then I left her. It was for the best. She needed roots of her own and I couldn't give them to her. It was then that I realized all that I had left behind when I had taken off in my Tardis.

All the memories, but I couldn't and wouldn't go back. There had been a very good reason for leaving after all.

And then my first trial when I was in my second incarnation. I was in a way glad to be home, but for them to put me on trial for doing what they refused to do... Absolutely unfair! It reminded me of why I left in the first place.

My punishment was exceedingly unfair. To be stuck in one place in one time period. Though I did make great friends there, and found a second home in earth.

And then I went back several times in my fourth incarnation. Messes both times though lots of fun as well. 

Then I learned how punishment happy that they were when I was sentenced to execution in my fifth incarnation and put on trial in my sixth, or maybe they had taken as much of a disliking to me as I had of them.

Not to mention that debacle when my first five incarnations met there. One of my trickier adventures though it was nice to see Susan again.

It was many years until I returned there. To war.

I was not myself then. I was a warrior born for battle, much like my daughter Jenny several centuries later. How I despised myself then. I loathed that incarnation of myself so much that I buried him in the back of my mind.

And Gallifrey, the planet I loved still despite the bad memories, it was torn to pieces and to believe that I blew it up. That I blew them all up.. I..

Now I have hope again. Hope to see them all again. Hope that they are all still out there just waiting to be unfrozen from their time stasis.

They say that you never know what you have until you lose it and for me that is doubly so. For despite all the dislike and the pains my people put me through in the past, they are still my people, and Gallifrey is still my home. I will find it.

I have been running for more lifetimes than I could count on my fingers so what's a few more if at the end it leads me home to Gallifrey.


End file.
